De jolies petites oreilles
by Alounet
Summary: Liam tient compagnie à Stiles chez lui. Liam fixe attentivement les oreilles de Stiles. Plus que tout, Liam a envie de Stiles. Ce dernier va t-il se laisser faire ? Stiles/Liam


**Titre** : De jolies petites oreilles

 **Auteur** : Alounet

 **Rating** : M

 **Catégorie** : Général

 **Couple** : Stiles/Liam

 **Avertissements** : Y'a du slash, oui oui des relations entre deux mecs :p

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

 **Notes** : Me voilà de retour pour honorer un nouveau défi de ma très chère Alice ! Pour ceux qui me suivent, vous le savez, en général avec elle... C'est du slash et c'est toujours avec des beaux garçons ! La liste des mots imposés sont en gras, sinon pour le contexte il s'agit ici de Stiles et... Liam ! Avec un Liam entreprenant (youhou !) et une apparition obligatoire de Scott à placer ;) Alors profitez et bonne lecture ! (Je place l'action entre la saison 4 et la 5, juste avant la rentrée)

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tu n'es pas trop stressé pour la rentrée ?

Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, Liam tenait compagnie à Stiles au domicile de ce dernier. Les vacances touchaient bientôt à leur fin et la rentrée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Pas de tragédie surnaturelle depuis un moment, mais cependant, Liam réalisa que son ami n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

\- C'est parce que Malia n'a pas pu venir que t'es tristounet ?

\- Je ne suis pas tristounet ! se défendit plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le fils du sheriff.

\- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi on est là à étudier tout ces... D'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce qu'on étudie au fait ? Personne ne m'a dit qu'une créature était apparue ces derniers temps ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit de surnaturel. Tu sais Liam, certains d'entre nous ne sont ni des loups garous, ni des banshees, ni des wendigos, ni des _**kistune**_ ou que sais-je encore...

Liam s'étala sur la table - légèrement fatigué. Il n'avait pas eu envie de passer sa soirée seul. Mason n'était pas rentré de vacances et Scott était censé les rejoindre mais il n'avait pas montré le bout de son museau. Quand aux filles, Kira était toujours en vacances, Malia révisait avant la rentrée et Lydia s'occupait à priori d'aider Parrish à découvrir quelle créature mystérieuse il pouvait être lui aussi.

\- J'aurais du rester chez moi et mater un _**concert**_...

\- Rien ne t'empêche de partir tu sais. Tu vois la porte ? Elle est juste derrière moi...

\- Et derrière la porte qui est derrière moi, c'est quoi ?

\- C'est un _**placard**_. Et à moins que tu ne veuille inviter une demoiselle pour t'y bécoter, je ne vois pas ce que tu irais faire dans mon placard.

\- Pourquoi une demoiselle ?

Stiles leva les yeux de ses documents sans comprendre réellement la réflexion du plus jeune.

\- Bah oui. Pourquoi une demoiselle obligatoirement ? Pourquoi je n'irais pas me bécoter dans ce placard avec un garçon ?

\- Tu as un petit copain ?

\- Non.

\- Alors la question est réglée.

Stiles semblait penser que le chapitre était clos, mais Liam ne l'entendait pas de cette _**oreille**_. Et d'ailleurs c'était l'oreille de son ami que le jeune loup garou regardait attentivement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs étant donné que cela perturba Stiles au point que ce dernier du à nouveau perdre toute l'attention qu'il avait sur ses plans d'avenir.

\- Liam. Pourrais tu me laisser me concentrer ? Je suis en pleine étude de nos plans de carrières à chacun de nous. Et je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu ne cesse de me regarder bizarrement. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu fixe mon oreille comme ça ?

\- Désolé. Je peux fixer ton cou. Ou tes yeux. Ou ta bouche. Ce que tu veux en fait, je ne suis pas très difficile.

\- J'aimerais plutôt que tu cesse de me fixer de cette manière.

Liam sortit son téléphone et chercha à vérifier si Scott ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages. Voyant que ça n'était pas le cas, Liam se décida en lui en envoyer un directement afin de savoir quand le jeune alpha comptait arriver.

\- Pourquoi on ne te voit presque jamais torse nu ? demanda la plus jeune.

Stiles posa son crayon à nouveau. Définitivement, ça n'était pas ce soir qu'il se concentrerait.

\- Tu veux que je te mette un film à la télé ? J'ai des tas de dvd tu sais. Suis moi.

Stiles abandonna sa cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon, bientôt suivi impatiemment par le jeune loup.

\- Pourquoi tu ne répond pas à ma question ? Tu as honte de ton corps ?

\- _**Honte**_ ? Pourquoi j'aurais honte ? s'empressa de répondre Stiles tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa dvdthèque.

\- C'est bien là la question. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte. Je te trouve plutôt mignon. Voir beaucoup mignon.

\- On ne dit pas beaucoup mignon, on dit très mignon, rétorqua Stiles agacé avant de relever le compliment. Attends, tu me trouve mignon ? Liam, est-ce que tu me drague ?

Liam ne répondit pas.

\- Liam est-ce que c'est avec moi que tu as envie de t'isoler dans mon placard de cuisine ?

Liam continua de jouer les sourds. A la place, il s'approcha doucement de Stiles. Doucement mais de façon... déterminée. C'est l'expression que Stiles parvenait à détecter dans les yeux du jeune loup. Ce dernier semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il voulait, ou plutôt ce qu'il désirait. Et ce qu'il désirait semblait être lui.

\- Attends... Pourquoi tu t'approche de moi ? Tu sais qu'on doit respecter une distance entre deux amis ? Une distance que tu ne semble plus respecter... Hey doucement qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Liam était à quelques centimètres du visage de Stiles. Devant l'incapacité à bouger de sa proie, le plus jeune décida de sortir sa langue et de venir chatouiller l'oreille du garçon.

\- Voudrais tu bien laisser mon oreille tranquille s'il te plaît ?

\- Chut.

Liam avait murmuré ce simple mot, mais Stiles se fixa. C'était un ordre que venait de lui donner le jeune loup garou.

\- Tu sais que c'est bientôt la pleine lune ? Alors je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la pleine lune mais... Je te trouve incroyablement... séduisant ce soir... Tu permets ?

Sans attendre de consentement, Liam ôta Stiles de son t-shirt qu'il fit passer par dessus ses épaules. Gêné, le brun se retrouva torse nu à la merci de son ami. Il essaya de cacher son corps en passant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Liam, si c'est un jeu pervers de jeune loup garou, ça n'est pas si drôle que ça d'accord ?

Mais pour le faire taire à nouveau, Liam décida de s'attaquer directement à sa bouche avec ses propres lèvres. Il lui offrit ainsi un baiser doux et tendre à la fois. Un baiser auquel Stiles ne sut résister. Tout au contraire, il laissa les lèvres de son ami franchir la barrière des siennes et la langue du jeune loup jouer avec la sienne.

\- T'as envie de moi Stiles ?

\- Techniquement... oui... Disons que tu as réveillé en moi certaines choses si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Stiles baissa les yeux et Liam en fit autant. Le plus jeune pouvait apercevoir une énorme bosse déformer le pantalon de son ami.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit simplement le blond en s'agenouillant devant Stiles et en s'empressant de lui défaire son jean.

\- Euh... Attends tu sais que ... C'est pas que je n'aime pas prendre _**racine**_ là dans mon salon avec toi à genoux qui... Oh là... Qu'est-ce que tu fais tu...

Mais il était trop tard. Liam n'avait pas seulement complètement dévêtu Stiles, il s'était carrément emparé de la virilité du jeune homme avec sa bouche. Stiles ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir et de laisser des râles de plaisir envahir la pièce. Liam s'activait sur son membre bien dressé et il était difficile de lui résister.

\- Attends... Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait discuter un peu... Avant de ... De laisser tes instincts... de ... de loup garou... Oh putain de loup garou c'est...

Liam retira le sexe de sa bouche et releva les yeux vers son ami, un sourire parfaitement vicieux sur les lèvres :

\- Je suis doué pour un bébé loup pas vrai ?

\- Je savais pas qu'un bébé loup était capable de faire des trucs aussi...

Liam s'était redressé pour repousser Stiles sur le canapé assez violemment.

\- Et encore, ce n'est qu'un début, regarde ce qui t'attend maintenant...

En un éclair, Liam s'était à son tour débarrassé de ses vêtements devenu trop encombrants. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il s'était retrouvé nu, exposant une virilité forte appétissante sous les yeux de son ami.

\- Tu veux goûter ?

\- Liam... Je ... Tu sais j'ai jamais... Enfin tu vois ?

\- Chut. Tu parles trop...

Liam força l'entrée des lèvres de son ami en avançant son sexe et en obligeant ce dernier à lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'il n'en avait fait avec lui quelques instants auparavant. Ca n'était pas désagréable, ni pour Liam, ni pour Stiles qui découvrait là de tout nouveau plaisir.

\- Je peux repasser plus tard ? J'ignorais que vous seriez occupé...

Stiles sursauta en repoussant le jeune loup garou qui trébucha et se retrouva les fesses à l'air sur le sol. Les deux garçons venaient d'être surpris par leur ami, Scott.

\- J'aurais du sonner mais... En réalité je ne sonne jamais quand je viens chez toi et... J'ai dit que j'arrivais par message à Liam... Tu n'as pas eu mon message ?

Stiles attrapa un coussin qu'il plaça devant son entre jambe tandis qu'il en jetait un autre à Liam pour qu'il puisse se couvrir également...

Trop gêné, Scott décida de quitter la pièce et partir se réfugier dans la cuisine. Stiles décida de la suivre, cherchant à s'expliquer.

\- Scott ! Ecoute c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Oui bon je sais, les apparences sont contre moi et l serait plus facile pour toi de penser que je suis un _**baron**_ de la drogue ou un chasseur de vampires exposant des pieux et des _**croix**_ comme Buffy et ses copains mais...

\- Stiles ! empressa de faire taire Scott. Tais toi, t'as aucune explication à me donner, le rassura t-il muni d'un sourire empli de gentillesse. Vraiment... C'est juste que... Liam ? Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ?

Liam arriva à son tour dans la cuisine - non sans avoir remis son boxer afin de ne pas choquer Scott.

\- Je sais que je devrais vous laisser afin que vous vous expliquiez mais... Je peux parler à Stiles une minute ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vous laisse, répondit Scott tout en souriant. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux, j'irais voir du côté de chez Lydia si je peux me rendre utile...

Stiles laissa repartir son meilleur ami, rassuré qu'il ne prenne pas aussi bizarrement cet écart de conduite avec le jeune loup garou. Liam fixa attentivement Stiles. Gêné, ce dernier lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu es beau. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Liam débarrassa la table de cuisine d'un seul geste, envoyant par terre les _**cartes**_ et autres documents de Stiles.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu te crois dans un film ou dans une série ?

\- Non. J'ai juste envie de toi, là tout de suite.

\- Attends, dans ma cuisine ? Non ! Hors de question ! Qui sait quelle autre _**tuile**_ du genre "Scott" pourrait nous tomber sur la tête. En plus j'ai une chambre. Alors on utilisera ma chambre.

Liam souriait fier de lui. Il plaqua le brun contre la table et lui murmura entre deux baisers :

\- Et je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux de toi ?

\- Si tu arrête d'être aussi dévergondé. Je veux le Liam mignon, timide et maladroit. Pas cette bête sauvage.

\- Tu auras les deux. Promis.

Liam l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de l'entraîner à l'étage. Finalement, ils allaient passer tous les deux une très bonne soirée. Et Liam allait pouvoir admirer de long en large et en travers les petites oreilles de son Stiles.


End file.
